1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to connectors for use as RF connectors whereby insulated contacts can be joined without excessive forces that could degrade electrical performance by means that will in the connector provide for uniform tightening of the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have connections which incorporate means to limit the torque of application. Among such prior art techniques is that shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,591. This teaching decrees that one must use a body that is grooved in two places to support two springs independently inserted in the groove and held for subsequent assembly as by a separate retaining ring of a shell which is used to tighten the body to another part of a coupling.